The Weekend
by BiteMarksonHertongue
Summary: This is a series of AU Outlawqueen one shot that I'm doing baised off OS prompt I was given: Cora is Robin's mom meeting Regina for the first time. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this my first time writing fanfics and this my o/s from a prompt that I got from from someone you guys might know as oh_my_helena.

I love her she is my beta angel and my Cora muse whisperer and I am currently writing 2 multichaps because of this prompt. So look out for those as well or not depending on how you like this and as per her request I will add more one shots to this story as well.

So anywho, the prompt was to make Cora Robin's mother meeting Regina for the first time.

So prepare yourselves to becoming Cora Locksley trash. While I hide bc it's literally

Xx

P.s Cora is supposed to be a normal human being and Richard is a character I made up bc I think she deserves a little loving ;) and please review thank you !

Xxxxxxxxx

"Regina, babe, you're babbling. You know you have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be fine-"

"I'm not babbling, Robin. I just want everything to be perfect when you come home with them. I don't know if I should have picked white wine instead of red." Regina huffs in frustration. "Are you sure they like lasagna? What time do you think you'll be home? I still need to get changed because I spilled sauce all over my new blouse-" She blurts out all at once.

Grinning from ear to ear, Robin fake coughs into the phone, gaining her attention back to him. She's really quite adorable when she's nervous. "You're doing-"

"The babbling thing again." He hears her sigh before she starts again. "I just want everything to be perfect. I can only meet your parents for the first time once and from what you said about your mother, I just want everything-"

"To be perfect." He bites on his bottom lip as he finishes her sentence."I know babe. You may have mentioned that once or twice."

Regina gives out a small chuckle on the other end of the line.

Gods. Her laugh must be the most beautiful thing in the world Robin has ever heard. She's been a mess since Robin got a call from his mum last Saturday, saying that she and his father would be flying in to see him because heavens forbid he flies across the pond to visit them or pick up the telephone to let them know he's alive. And before Robin could even protest, his mother talked him into it without him even realizing what she had done and ended the conversation with a "We'll see you at the airport Friday afternoon at 3:45on the dot."

So here he is, looking at his watch more often than not. He turns towards the sea of people arriving, his eyes searching for his parents. And ah, there they are. At 3:45 on the dot. But then again, how could he miss them really? Especially when his mother is talking on her bluetooth (working no doubt) with all that glory, dressed in a fine tailored black business suit, walking as if she owned the whole place. Cora Locksley, always has something about her that makes everyone and everything around her seem insignificant. She could talk you into selling your soul and then sell it back to you for three times its worth.

And then there is his father Richard, who is the complete opposite of his wife. He's more down to earth, owns a small craftsman shop. Currently trailing not too far behind, holding their bags (mostly hers) just basking in his wife's presence. Robin, till this day, has no idea how they ended up with each other. Every time the question comes up, he either gets a sweet "Because she completes me." response from his father or a sickening innuendo about his father's manhood or a mention of the fact that he's the best lover she's ever had from his mother. Which brings the the handsy, flirtatious side out of both of them, practically scaring him for life every now and then. So he just avoids the subject at all cost.

Weaving through the crowd, waving at his parents, he reassures Regina for good measure once again and they exchange 'I love you's. He tells her that they should be home in an hour or so and he hangs up right before his parents reach him.

"Hey, mum, dad. How was your-" Robin gets cut short as Cora pulls him into a tight embrace as if she hasn't seen him in years.

"My sweet Robbie, ah, I've missed you." Cora coos as she pulls back a little to get a better look at her son.

"Come on, Cora. Don't suffocate the poor lad. We only have one, you know." Richard teases her as he pulls Robin, saving him from his mother's grasp.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about that if he gives us grandchildren, now would we, dear?"

Robin grimaces at his mother's comment and prays to whatever gods are up there that she doesn't bring that particular subject up in front of Regina during their stay.

Richard chokes back a laughter as he gives his son a knowing look and a pat on the back before handing him a few of the bags. "How are you doing, my boy?" He asks and he looks around Robin, as if searching for someone else. "Where's that lass you wouldn't stop talking about your on your last call?"

"Yes. Where is this mystery woman you've been seeing dear? You didn't break up already, did you? And here I thought everything was going so well." Cora chimes in with a hint of sarcasm and a disappointed look tossed over her shoulder. She wipes the nonexistent dust off the back of her husband's sports jacket, shamelessly copping a feel of his rear. Then leaning over his shoulder a little, she whispers something, which has Richard turn his neck to face her, winking and grinning devilishly.

 _Bloody teenagers,_ Robin thinks to himself and gives a forced chuckle and an inward eye roll, keeps up his pace heading towards the car.

"No mum, she's at home cooking us all a lovely meal for when we get there, and I expect you-" Robin turns to look at his mother dead in the eye as he opens the door of his black BMW "to be on your best behavior. No embarrassing questions, no intimidating tactics, I'm warning you, nothing of the sorts."

Giving him an amused grin, Cora is about to retort to said accusations but gets interrupted by her phone going off again. Work as usual.

Xxxx

The drive home lasts a bit longer than expected. The traffic from JFK to Brooklyn has been bumper to bumper from the rush hour and the accident that clearly happened right before they hit the Triborough Bridge, which gives Robin the time to shoot Regina a text while he's at a stand still, giving her a heads up that they would be arriving a little late.

The men talk of sports for the rest of the ride while Cora sits in the back, taking business call after business call one, of which has her firing her latest assistant Sydney Glass in such a way, Robin can't believe it and he's sitting right in front of her.

Gazing out the window, Cora immediately cuts her last call short once they arrive at Robin's town house. As soon as the car comes to a complete stop, she quickly slides out and her red Jimmy Choos make clicking sounds as they come in contact with the pavement. The last time she visited Robin, he had just bought the place and started the renovation. It was a complete mess. Debris every where, walls torn down, power tools laying around. Robin thought for a split second that he was going to stay there during the renovation. Cora only laughed at the notion and absolutely insisted that Robin stays with them in their small but luxurious apartment on the Upper East Side. But now it's beautiful, having restored the brick to its natural reddish brown and cast iron railing that leads up to the hand carved dark oak door barring the family's last name in the center.

"Robin, it turned out gorgeous! You really outdid yourself, I see." Cora states as she flashes a look of sheer pride at Robin who has come up to stand right beside her.

"Well, mum, when you're an architect who takes forgotten buildings and gives them life again, you tend to pick up a thing or two." He says with a smile while walking up the steps.

"Oh yes, a thing or two." Cora murmurs to herself, still standing and admiring her son's work, tracing every last detail over with her eyes. She jumps when she feels a hand on her back, breaking her concentration. Her breath hitches a little when her eyes meet the soft blue grey of her husband's.

"I see I can make you weak at the knees even after all these years, my love." Richard chuckles as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. Leaning in for a kiss, Cora just scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Still cocky as the first time I met you. Pity." She shrugs and gives him a once-over, leaving him behind as she walks past him.

Richard groans and puts a hand over his heart acting wounded when she turns to him midway "Are you coming or are you going to stand there pouting all night like a child?"

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth, my love." He comes up to her, stealing a quick kiss before adding that he very much enjoys the view.

Motioning him to take the lead again, Cora just smiles and shakes her head.

Xxxx

The interior of their son's house is just as spectacular as the outside. The high ceilings host fully restored glass window above the entryway. Dark wood flooring flows throughout the rooms and trimmings of the light grey walls. Robin sets the luggage next to the stairway.

"So this is it." Robin says humbly, gesturing to the space. He's about to offer a tour when the swift heel clicks coming out from the kitchen catch his attention. He turns around to find Regina quickly removing an apron and placing it on the hallway table and slowing down her pace a little bit as she makes her way towards them.

He knows very well that her nerves are getting the best of her but she looks so radiant. She is wearing an ocean blue short sleeve dress that fits her upper body like a glove down to her waist and flares out like petals of a flower to just above knees, showcasing her olive toned legs. Her long ebony locks are pulled up into a neat ponytail and her lips are painted a rich red color.

Damn she looks good. Robin inwardly curses her for insisting that his parents stay with them for their weekend visit. The fact that his parents are standing right behind him is the only reason he hasn't tossed her over his shoulder and taken her to bed to have his way with her.

"You made it just in time. the lasagna just finished cooking. It came out perfect." Regina says as Robin takes her into a tight embrace and gives her two quick pecks on lips. Turning them towards his parents Robin makes the formal introduction.

"Mum, dad, this is Regina. My love, this is my mother Cora and my father Richard."

Regina and Cora exchange 'Nice to meet you's in unison, which leads them to the awkward hug or handshake ordeal. Silence then falls over the group as Cora's gaze falls on Regina, begins to analyze every tiny detail. Seeing the way his wife is looking at her, Richard can sense that his son's new lady is about to be in the hot seat. Deciding to give Regina a chance, Richard is the first one to break the silence. He clears his throat and gives Regina an honest smile. "Well, I for one, am starving. If I recall correctly, I do believe the lass said something about lasagna?"

"Yes let's eat. Heavens forbid you go without food for a few hours dear." Cora hits her husband on the arm playfully.

"Food gives me energy, and that's something I need when I'm married to you." Richard laughs. "You're a bloody minx with your sharp tongue and-"

"Oi! Come off it, you two." Robin interrupts, to which he gets a love tap on his arm from Regina. Robin looks at her dumbfounded, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

"What, may I ask, was that for?" Inching his way closer, his sapphire eyes net her coffee colored ones. Regina lets out a nervous laugh, backing up a little.

"I think it's sweet." She smiles. "Why don't you show your parents to the dining room. Everything is set. I'll get the food."

"Oh no, you don't." Robin moves to grab her but she is too fast and slips out of his grasp. Letting out a little squeak, she scurries off to the kitchen.

Cora only raises an eyebrow as Richard gives out a chuckle and smiles warmly.

Looking ashamed, "Let's eat, shall we." says Robin and he leads his parents to the dining room.

Xxxx

Once everyone is settled around the table and served, the awkward tension arises again.

"It looks and smells delicious, Regina." Robin says as he smiles at her, flashing his dimples. Her cheeks turn red when his parents agree.

While Robin and his father make small talk about restoring the house throughout the meal, Richard catches his wife glaring at Regina like a predator stalking its prey and he gives her thigh a little poke with his fork. She turns her attention to him and he silently gestures her to finish eating by pointing at her plate and then looking back at her whiskey colored eyes. But Cora won't have none of that so she focuses back on Regina.

"So Regina," Cora starts and Robin shoots her a warning look as if that would stop her. Cora just gives her son a cunning smile before continuing. "What is it that you do?"

Richard takes a sip of his wine and puts it back on the table, knowing there's no stopping her now.

Regina swallows hard, nervously faces Cora to answer. "I'm the chief editor and co-partner at Blanchard-Mills Publishing."

Cora, unimpressed, just hmms and raises her perfectly shaped brow before asking her another question."And how about your parents, dear?"

Regina looks down at her hands for a second and Robin gives her a reassuring squeeze before she looks up again and answers. "My mother passed away when I was 13. My father, however, is the mayor of a small town in Maine."

Cora softens her gaze, she says she's sorry for her loss. But she's determined to figure out who this young lady is if her son is serious about this relationship. "So why did you move to the city? Why not just stay in Maine and take over your father's job as the mayor?"

Regina gives a soft smile.

"Well, Storybooke really wasn't for me and I don't think my father is quite ready to give up on his thrown." Regina chuckles at her own inside joke, shakes her head and continues. "And because I wanted to work for something that I loved and wanted to be able to say that 'This is mine. I made this. I worked for it.' I never liked getting things so quickly. Also, I've always loved New York."

As much as Cora looks pleased with Regina's answer, she keeps her poker face and resumes her personal interrogation. "So, chief editor and co-parter, you say? Keeps you very busy, I assume."

Regina just shakes her head while Robin is looking at his mother, his brows knitted, wondering where this is going.

"And you surely must know Robin's work is very time-consuming as well, and involves traveling from time to time. So what is going to happen when the baby arrives? I know money isn't an issue but concerning that-"

"THE BABY?!" Robin and Regina practically shout concurrently. Richard sit forward in his seat to listen carefully, ready to join the conversation.

"Mum, we are _not_ having a baby anytime soon. We haven't even talked about getting married yet." Robin gets up out of his seat and starts clearing the table, Regina following him right behind, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

Gabbing her glass, Cora follows them into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, dear, for assuming but you guys have what been dating a little less then a year and you're already living together. What was I supposed to think?"

Robin sighs. "Mum, you know that saying when you assume things, you make an-"

"Robin!" Regina hisses as a warning for him to calm down. Robin takes a deep breath and Regina continues to speak for him.

"I think what Robin is trying to say is that we're not at a point in our relationship to think about children between both of our careers. We just don't have the time right now. But down the line, yes, we will discuss it."

Richard steps in behind Cora, putting an arm around her waist, gives her a kiss on the forehead. "My love, I think it would be best if we go lay down. It has been a long day. We all know how you get when you're tired."

Robin scoffs at his father's comment and offers to show them the guest bedroom, leaving Regina to take care of the dishes in peace.

Xxxx

A few hours later, Cora is lying awake between the pale cream colored sheets, starigg at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation she had earlier with her now snoring husband. He ended up telling her "They have _that_ look in their eyes when they look at each other." with a smile.

Cora, on the other hand, frowned and looked at him like he had absolutely gone mad. His smile deepened, before explaining further, "They look at each other like they are seeing one another for the first time, like the other person holds the universe, and that they wouldn't be able to go on living without one another."

"You got all that from a look?" Cora questioned, peering over her glasses at him while he finished getting undressed near the foot of the bed.

"Yes, I did. Because," sliding into the bed next to her, he took her delicate hand between his and put a kiss on it. "I see that look every morning and before I sleep at night. It's the same way you look at me and I you."

Before his wife could answer, he kissed her passionately and ending the discussion far too quickly for her liking. Turning over and wishing her a good night, he left her slightly dizzy and out of words.

She has been tossing and turning since then, trying to get comfortable. Her phone pings a few times, interrupting her train of thought. The messages are from Gold, her lawyer, saying that he's heard back from the realtor in Tuscany, Italy on the building she wants as a new addition to her hotel chain and she needs to call him right away. She sighs as she gets up from the bed and makes her way to the kitchen.

A few negotiation calls later, the villa is hers. Going over her e-mails containing the final documents of the closing cost, she looks up to find Robin walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry dear, did I wake you?"

Robin shakes his head and walks to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water. "I was just going to get something to drink. What are you doing up?"

"I closed a deal on a villa in Tuscany, going over the paperwork." Cora clicks open a few pictures and turns her laptop so he can see. He takes the seat next to his mother to view it. The building is truly beautiful, it looks like no one lived there in years but even surrounded by overgrown vines, it's really something and Robin can't help but start mapping out the possibilities.

"So what do you think?"

Robin pulls the laptop closer to him "Mum, it's beautiful. Needs a bit of work, but I have no doubt it will be amazing once you have it fixed up."

Agreeing, Cora approves him with a nod and changes the angle of the laptop back to herself.

"Now that you mention it, I was actually going to see if you were available to hire. You see, it's a big restoration project and I'm going to need the best in the business. And clearly you are the best."

They exchange smiles. "Robbie, I want to apologize. About earlier."

Robin just shakes his head and raises his hand. "No need for that. We were expecting some private questions, it's just, you blind-sighted us with the baby talk."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looks at his mother who lets out a small chuckle.

"It seems to me and your father that you two are quite fond of one another, and I'm not getting any younger. I would like some grandchildren while I'm still 30." Cora winks at him, nudging his shoulder with hers and then takes a more serious tone. "Robin, do you think she's the one? How do you feel about her?"

Robin thinks for a moment

"It's hard to explain. She's beautiful, strong, witty, a complete pain in my arse it's really infuriating sometimes," He smiles at the thought of Regina, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. She challenges me to be the best man I can be and I can't manage to think about a life without her. And I know you think we're rushing but I feel like we've known each other for years. When I look at her eyes, it's like my soul has found its home." He laughs nervously. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No, you sound like your father… Now that I think about it, maybe a little crazy, yes." They suddenly burst out into laughter and Robin motions for them to stay quiet. Once they have catched their breaths, Cora looks at her hand, and slides her two karat princess cut solitaire engagement ring off her finger. She takes Robin's hand and places the ring in his palm, covering his hand with hers. "It seems to me that you have your answer and you will be in need of this soon. Regina is a lovely young lady, she's lucky to have you."

Robin has absolutely no idea what to say. Out of all the probable outcomes of this conversation, this isn't anywhere near what he thought would happen. As Cora grabs her things, he thinks he says _thank you_ but he's not exactly sure if she gave him a peck on his forehead, wished him good night and said something about getting some sleep because she and his father plan on taking them out for brunch. He is lost too deep in his thoughts until he hears his mom call his name a few times. "I expect a draft of the villa on Wednesday."

And with a smile, his mother leaves him completely dumbfounded.

He sits there for what seems like hours alone, taring at the ring, his mind full of thoughts. He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Regina. He has known it for a while now. And now he has his mothers blessing and her engagement ring.

All of a sudden he feels overwhelming amount of happiness and excitement as it all settles in his head. On their trip to Maine he'll ask her father for permission and then ask her to marry him on their one year anniversary. This time next year, Regina Mills will be his wife. With that, Robin gets up, grabs his water bottle and goes back to bed.

He tries not to wake Regina when he pulls her close to him. She stirs and sleepily asks him where he has been. He kisses her bare shoulder and starts drawing lazy circles up and down on her arm, lulling her back to sleep and with a smile on his face, he whispers. "I was just talking to my mum."


	2. Chapter 2:brunch

Quick thank you to Melis my beta angel & also guys I know this one is short but it's a set up for the next part thank you enjoy Xx

Chapter 2: Brunch

Half asleep Regina feels soft pecks traveling down on the back of her neck as a warm hand slides up the front of her black silk camisole, caressing her toned stomach.

She gives a bright smile, turning her body to Robin, sleepy coffee colored eyes locking into his sapphire ones. She lets out a satisfied hmm when he cups her rest and brushes her plump lips against his. He starts tracing his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entry, and deepens the kiss after gaining a light moan from her.

Robin breaks the kiss with a small pop as he starts climbing on top of the brunette beauty, taking his time to admire her. She is completely bare of any makeup, her cheeks and lips flushed, hair all messy. She couldn't look more beautiful than this if she tried.

Tucking a few wild strands of hair behind her ear and off her forehead, he kisses her lips one more time, wet and soft. "Good morning, beautiful."

"A very good morning." Regina bits back a smile, turning a light shade of pink. She tilts her hips to give a little grind against his growing budge.

Robin flashes his dimples at her. "I think we can make it better." He whispers.

"Oh really?" She asks, raising a perfectly shaped brow at him.

Robin nods and leans in for a more heated kiss when they hear a knock on the door. He motions her to stay quite, "If we ignore them, they'll go away." He whispers as he starts leaving a trail of wet kisses down on her neck and chest.

Another knock at the door.

Regina glances at the door and then back at Robin. "Babe, I don't think they're going away."

"I can see that." Robin complains. He climbs off the bed, grabbing his pillow and playfully tossing it at her. When he looks back, her mouth is slightly open, due to the shock that's written in her face. Letting out a chuckle, he goes to open the door.

Richard is standing on the other side of the door, leaning against the frame, reading his paper. Not really paying attention, he lifts his hand, ready to knock again until he's interrupted by Robin's clearing his throat.

Looking up from his paper, he quickly folds it and tucks it under his arm. "Good morning, your mother sent me to make sure you didn't forget about the plans for brunch." And he adds a little dramatically. "Move your arse or we'll be late for our reservation."

Robin laughs at the quip and says they'll be ready shortly. He lets out a defeated sigh and closes the door. Regina is already out of the bed and she's walking to him with a playful pout.

"I completely forgot about the brunch." He explains as he pulls her into his arms, breathing in her unique scent of vanilla and apples. "You know, this is your fault. You insisted they stay with us the whole weekend, I could be rocking your world right about now."

"Well, I could have been rocking yours last night if you weren't talking to your mother all night." She shoots back as she slips out of his arms. Walking to the closet, she pulls out a soft lilac shirt with gray pants.

"What was that about?" She asks. She heads to the bathroom and leaves the door ajar before turning the shower on.

Robin walks over to his night stand, opens the drawer and pulls out the ring. Grinning from ear to ear, he toys with it. "Oh you know.." He tosses it back as the shower door closes. "stuff and.." His smile quickly fades when he remembers the other part of the conversation he had last night. The job offer. In Tuscany.

He looks back towards the bathroom where Regina is showering, blissfully unaware of everything. Letting out a deep breath, he runs his hand through his hair.

Shit.

...

They arrive at "Spot" at 11:15, much to Cora's persistence of being punctual. She leads them straight to the hostess and ignores the crowd waiting to be seated. "Reservation for Locksley." She says, eyeing the small blonde who resembles the cartoon of version of Tinker Bell. After looking at her iPad for a moment, she smiles and asks them to follow her.

Regina is in complete awe when they get in. She tugs on Robin's grey button down shirt, moving closer to him and practically pulling his arm off in the process. "Do you know what this place is?!" She lets out in barely a whisper.

Robin gives her a confused look, shaking his head.

"It's the most exclusive restaurant in downtown Manhattan right now, you have to make your reservation months in advance." She says, her coffee eyes now wide with excitement. "I've been trying to get in here for forever, how did your mom manage it?"

With that Robin just smiles and places his hand on her back. "Never underestimate the power of Cora Locksley."

...

Once they're seated, Robin finally has a chance to take in the place. It looks very modern. The walls are crisp white while the flooring is dark wood, all seats are covered with black leather. Glass tables are paired with stainless steel legs, but the focus of the room is a black and white spotted marble fireplace that crowns the back wall. Somehow, this place a seems familiar to him but he can't quite put a finger to it.

"Robin?" Regina calls his name, interrupting his thoughts.

"What would you like to drink, dear?" Cora asks lazily, clearly for the second time, motioning to the waiter who is looking at him curiously.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, he addresses to the waiter. "Coffee, please."

The waiter hands the menus out and leaves with the promise of coming back with the drinks.

"So, what looks good?" Richard asks Regina who is currently studying the menu.

"The insanity burger seems to be calling my name." Regina joke, holding her stomach to keep it from growling.

Both men chuckle.

"It's a bit early for burger, don't you think?" Cora asks matter of factly. "But that sounds delicious," She says looking through her menu over her glasses. Then she smiles at Regina. "I think I'll have the same."

As they hand back the menus and give their orders, Richard notices a particular ring missing from his wife's hand. "Darling, where's your engagement ring?" He asks, grabbing the attention.

Giving her husband a little kick under the table, Cora looks at Robin, before deciding to tell a little white lie to her husband. "Well, dear, I took it off while washing up, placed them on the lip of the sink and it slipped down the drain." She explains nonchalantly, knowing that she'll tell her husband the truth when they're alone.

"Oh, Cora, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something? We could have called the plumber." Regina says, looking between Robin, who is nodding his head in agreement, and Cora, with worry written all over her face.

Cora holds up her hand. "It's really okay dear, besides, it gives Richard a reason to just buy me a bigger one." She jokes, winking at her husband.

"How is everything going over here?" A familiar female voice comes from behind the table.

"Cru!" Cora practically yells, getting up to hug her old friend.

Of course, Robin thinks to himself as the older blonde makes her way over to him "Robbie! Ugh, you've grown so much and become even more handsome." She says, pinching his cheeks.

"Nice to see you too, Auntie Cru." He says, looking over to Regina, who's holding back a laugh as he introduces them.

"Be sure to hold on to him, he's a good one." Cruella says to Regina, giving her a kind smile.

"Oh, I'll be sure to hold on to Robbie." She laughs.

All Robin can do is roll his eyes and groan. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He asks, leaning towards her as they sit back down.

She gives him a small peck on the lips. "Not in a million years."

"Fine place you got here, Cruella." Richard compliments as he pulls out the chair for her to sit.

"Yes, thank you, Richard. I'm thinking about opening another one in LA as well, maybe a chain of some sorts. Speaking of which, I saw the photos of the villa in the email you sent me Cora. It's absolutely gorgeous! The architect that you find will have their work cut out for them."

Robin's heart begins to race as he nervously shifts in his seat. He hasn't found a way to tell Regina yet, and this is definitely not a good moment for that.

"... though how long do you estimate the project to last. Two years? Two years in Italy, you can sign me up." Cruella gives out a laugh before pouring herself a glass of San Pellegrino.

"Actually, I have one lined up already," Cora states looking at Robin with sheer pride. "Robin will be working on this project. After all, he is the best in the business. You should see the work he did on that house in Brooklyn."

Cruella is the first to congratulate him.

As expected, Regina is staring at him, lost for words, knitting her brows in confusion, looking at Cora. "I'm sorry, where did you say the villa was?"

"Tuscany."

"Italy, Tuscany?"

Giving an amused laugh, "Yes dear, I believe that's the one. It's a great opportunity for Robin, don't you think? You must be proud of him." Cora says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Very." Regina says.

Although she gives him a bright smile, Robin could see right through her. He can see the slight hint of hurt in her eyes. He knows this is far from over.

...

Thoughts? And don't worry I'm writing the third part right now ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ohhh look another chapter! Few quick things:**

 **thank you to Melis my beta angel. Thank you to all who follow and fav this story! I do appreciate it! To willow141,peacelady123 & apples26 who reviewed this thank you so much it means a lot to me! Xx **

**and lastly those who read my other fics "the runaways" & "the wrong brother" I will be updating those soon as well(if you don't read them be sure to check them out ;) ) **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Surprise

Regina hasn't said a word since they left the restaurant. She's sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window, looking at Robin's side once or twice only to give him a death glare when he changes the radio station - which has him quickly put it back. She's biting her thumbnail, it's easy to tell that she is stressed about the situation. If only he could have talked to her about it first. He should have talked to her last night.

She's quiet, too quiet and he knows it means trouble.

Once they arrive home, Regina quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and slams the car door shut, making her way to the house and heading straight to the master bedroom.

Robin is about to follow when he feels a small tug on his sleeve.

"Is Regina alright?" Cora questions, grabbing his attention.

"Um.. yeah.." Robin answers, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, glancing in the direction that Regina has disappeared in. "Why don't you and dad go ahead and get comfortable in the living room and I'll-"

SLAM!

They both look up in the direction of the loud noise. "I'll go get Regina." He says, running up the stairs.

...

Closing the door behind him, Robin finds Regina fuming, pacing the bedroom, in her black leggings and a black lace bra, twisting her Beatles t-shirt in her hands.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she suddenly turns and locks her eyes with his. "Italy! Across the world. Not going to be home even on weekends. FUCKING ITALY!"

Robin lets out a sigh, nodding.

"And for TWO YEARS?! When the hell were you going to tell me?" Regina huffs out with annoyance, tugging the tee over her head. "When you had your bags packed and ready to leave at the airport? Hmm?"

Walking over to the drawer, she pulls out a pair of socks and then slams the it close.

Robin throws his hands up in defense, "It's not like that! I only took the job last night, I was trying to find the right time to tell you, it just happened so fast." he says, taking a few steps forward. His mind is racing, trying to find the right way to explain this to her. "It's an amazing opportunity for me and my company. I thought you would understand."

She sits at the edge of the bed and starts putting on her sneakers. "The right time? I'll tell you what the right fucking time would have been. Last night! Right after you accepted it! Not at the brunch with your parents." Pushing her way, she passes by him, hits him with her shoulder before grabbing her jacket on the way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Robin calls after her.

...

At the foot of the stairs, Cora is intently listening to the argument going on upstairs.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop my love." Richard says into her ear, giving a playful pat on her bottom.

"Shh, I think they're fighting about Italy-"

Quick thuds from Regina racing down the steps catch their attention. They both take a step back as she rushes past them, Robin following right after her.

"I just need some air, Robin." She lets out in frustration, heading out the door.

"Regina wait-"

His mother stops him. "Robin, let me." Grabbing her blazer, Cora heads after the younger brunette.

"Regina!" Cora calls after her.

Slowing her pace a little, looking over her shoulder, she sees Cora coming after her, her heals clicking as she makes her way down the sidewalk.

"You know, for a small woman you do know how to make a quick getaway." Cora jokes.

Regina gives a tight smile before apologizing. "I'm sorry I just needed some fresh air."

"Well, it seems to me that I'm in need of a walk myself too. So, shall we?" Cora motioning for Regina to continue walking with her.

They walk in complete silence until stopping to rest at a bench in a sanctuary garden a few blocks down. It's a beautiful day really. Flowers are beginning to bloom, and there's this small breeze that makes the air smell nice and fresh.

Regina closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and lets it out with a sigh.

"So.." Regina jumps a little when Cora breaks the silence. She almost forgot Cora was there. "Do you want to tell me what it is you and Robin were fighting about?"

Closing her eyes once more. "Italy.." She says just above a whisper.

"What was that dear? For a moment I thought you said Italy, and that couldn't possibly be right because you know as well as I do how much this would mean to Robin and all his hard work creating his own architecture company."

Regina lets out a groan. Slouching forward, covering her face.

"Yes, Italy, and yes I know I may have overreacted a little." Looking over to Cora who just raised her eyebrow, Regina gives a nervous laugh "Okay maybe more than a little, but I couldn't help it. Italy is.. well, it's a completely different country for one, and I know it's great, it's really a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity or him, it's just-"

Wetting her lips, she tucks a few strands behind her ear.

"Two years is a long time to be away from him, and it's selfish but just thinking about it makes my emotions well up inside of me, I get this irritating lump in my throat. God I have no idea what in the world is happening to me, I'm tearing up just thinking about it now,"

She wipes the inner corners of her eyes, "I've been an emotional trainwreck this past week, every time an ASPCA commercial comes on I have this impulse to buy ten dogs."

She gives a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I tend to babble when I'm stressed, or so I've been told." She apologizes, looking to Cora who now has a very curious look on her face.

Cora stands and starts to look around. "Regina are there any convenience stores around here?"

"Um, there's a CVS close by, that way." Regina says, a little confused.

"That will do." Cora nods, grabbing Regina's hand, pulling her in the direction of the store.

...

"What are we doing here?" Regina questions for the fifth time as they make their way down the feminine care aisle.

Ignoring Regina's questions, Cora grabs a few boxes and heads to the register.

Once all of them are purchased, Cora walks next door to a coffee shop called Jack's Magic Beans, giving Regina no choice but trail reluctantly behind.

"Excuse me, where are the restrooms?"

A short, grumpy-looking old man behind the register with a name badge that says Leroy scoffs at them. "Restrooms are only for paying customers sister."

Giving a cunning smile, Cora places an order for two large coffees to stay, gaining the key to the restroom.

She grabs Regina and pulls her to the restroom, handing her the bag and the key.

Knitting her brows in confusion, she takes the bag and looks inside of it. "You've got to be kidding me? You want me to-" She points at the door. "In there?"

"Yes."

Regina tries to hand the bag back but Cora stops her.

"Uh uh, go in there on your own now or I will too. I suppose you don't want me to watch, do you?"

Not knowing whether Cora is being serious or not, and not really wanting to find out if she is indeed serious, Regina decides to head into the bathroom alone.

A few minutes later, Cora is sitting in a booth, sipping her coffee, waiting for Regina to come out. Emerging from the restroom, she quickly hands the key back and goes to sit right across Cora. Avoiding eye contact, she takes the coffee that is handed to her and takes a sip.

Growing impatient, Cora asks. "Well?"

Still avoiding eye contact, Regina nods her head yes.

Cora lets out an excited screech, causing everyone to look, and pulls Regina into a hug."I'm going to be a grandmother!" Kissing her cheek, she pulls away a little bit to look at Regina. "Oh dear, why are you crying?" She asks wiping away Regina's tears.

"I don't know, we just discussed this last night and Robin clearly said how he felt on having a baby right now, I was on the pill-" tears start flowing as she sinks back in the booth.

Cora takes Regina's hand. "Regina sweetheart, this baby is a blessing and I'm sure Robin will be over the moon when you tell him. He loves you very much and I think there is no better woman to be the mother of his children."

"What about Italy?" Regina asks between her soft sobs.

"We'll work something out. I promise." Cora says with a comforting smile.

A slice of chocolate cake comes between the two, interrupting the moment.

"Congratulations, it's on the house." Leroy says and stomps away.

Regina practically inhales the chocolatey treat.

"So how are you going to tell Robin?"

...

After making some stops along the way, Regina and Cora finally make their way home. Upon hearing the front door open, Robin and Richard come out of the living room to greet them. Richard welcomes his wife home with a few not so shameless wet kisses before she whispers something to him, turning his attention to Robin and Regina.

"I was worried about you, you guys have been gone all day." Robin says as he pulls Regina into him giving her a peck on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about earlier," She apologizes, holding out a small gift bag. "I bought you something." Giving him a bright smile.

Taking the bag, Robin takes out a English-Italian translation book, a set of Rosetta Stone learning Italian lessons, a small Italian flag, a tiny child size shirt that says "I 3 Italy" and a card.

Smiling at Regina, "So you're alright with Italy?" He asks.

Nodding her head enthusiastically, tears start welling in her eyes. She looks over to Cora and Richard to find them smiling, so she tells him to read the card.

Intrigued Richard, asks Robin to read the card out loud.

Clearing his throat, Robin reads it with a little bit of difficulty. "Stiamo avendo un bambino." He laughs and looks at Regina. "What on earth does that mean?"

She gives him a shrug and tells him to look it up in the book.

Taking a few moments longer than he should have, he then looks up to Regina in shock. "We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." She answers as he picks her up, spinning around and then giving her a passionate kiss.

Going over to his parents to give them an over-excited hug, Robin thanks them for their congratulations and yells "We're having a baby!"

...

Thoughts? Let me know what you think


End file.
